When all falls down
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: Our safe place... it was suppose to be the greatest night of our lives! No one could have guessed! Our safe place is no longer safe. Somehow I know that it's my fault. I'm sorry. Saku/? characters death. Story is better then summary! Please read!
1. The phycical and mental inflicted pain

When all falls down

**A/N: Something I wanted to try! Please don't hurt me! Please Enjoy!!**

**Disclamer!! I own nothing!!**

Beginning of the day

"Hey Sakura! Are you excited for the prom!?" Ino asked bouncing up and down. "Sure. Who is taking you?" I asked more calmly. She smiled widely. "Sai! Who is taking you?!" she started to bounce around again. I smirked at her. "Sasuke." I said real sassy like. Ino pouted. "No fair! Let's trade." she suggested. I rolled my eyes. "Their boys not shoes." I said.

She shrugged and bounced away. I sighed. Her amazing ability to get pumped up over something so small was beyond me.

I guess I should tell you a little more about me. I'm 17 years old and I'm a junior in highschool. To us, this is the safest place on the planet. I have waist length pink hair and green eyes. My best friends are Ino, TenTen, Konan, Temari and Hinata. Ino's boyfriend is Sai, TenTen's is Neji Hyuga, Temari's is Shikamaru Nara, Hinata's is Naruto Uzumaki, Konan's is Pein and mine is Sasuke Uchiha. The hottest boy alive.

We are what you would call 'the popular kids' if you will. We're not snobs though. Well we do rule the school. People say that we are the definition of the word 'perfect.' Most of us ... well all of us have flaws. We all know that... well not all of us. Ino really does think she's perfect. Oh well.

I spotted Konan talking to Pein. I looked at Ino who was talking or well flirting I should say with Sai. I sighed and walked over to her. I grabbed a hand full of her blond hair. "Ow, ow!" she screeched as I dragged her to Konan. I whispered in Ino's ear. "Mrs. Susie." when she nodded I released her hair.

We both smirked evilly. Konan hates it when we do this to her. We walked up to her. She turned to us when we started.

"_Mrs. Susie was a baby, a baby, a baby,_

_Mrs. Susie was a baby, it went like this!_

_Waa, waa!_

_Mrs. Susie was a toddler, a toddler, a toddler,_

_Mrs. Susie was a toddler, it went like this!_

_Waa, waa, give me my toys!_

_Mrs. Susie was a kid, a kid, a kid,_

_Mrs. Susie was a kid, it went like this!_

_Waa, waa, give me my toys, I want a cookie!_

_Mrs. Susie was a teen, a teen, a teen,_

_Mrs. Susie was a teen, it went like this!_

_Waa, waa, give me my toy, I want a cookie, hey boys see my ring?!"_

We stopped and started to laugh. We call that Konan's life story! We saw the anger bubbling up in Konan's eyes. Or first thought was: oh shit! My second was: I run faster then Ino. Her second thought was: I wonder what Sai is doing... oh shit! Together our thought was: run!

We took off. I left Ino to face Konan's wraith. I know what kind of friend am I? Well I don't know. At the end of the day everyone was heading home so they could get ready for the best night of our lives. The prom. That was all anyone could talk about. I waved goodbye to all my friends and headed home. I had to get ready for the best night of my life! This _was_ going to be the best night of my life! Oh I would never have known how wrong I was.

3 hours later:

Here we were in front of our brightly lit school. Everyone was starting to show up. Sasuke was next to me looking gorgeous in his tuxedo. We were heading for the front door when I heard someone scream. I heard Sasuke beside me turn to see what was going on.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke cursed. I was about to ask him what was the matter when all the world grew silent and the most life threatening sound happened.

Click!

My heart skipped a beat. My blood froze in my veins. My mind fogged up. My breath was gone, the air was so thick it was like I couldn't breath. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't move. I felt hands on my right arm. They applied pressure. I went straight to the concrete. I felt no pain. My body numbed it's self out. It felt like hours but only it was really seconds. Then I heard it!

Bam!

...

...

Bam! Bam!

...

Bam! Bam!

My hearing was gone. I felt it! Warm and light. It went down my left cheek and my collar bone. My heart hummed in my chest. I closed my eyes. I heard sirens in the distance. It's too late. I fell into darkness.

No! was my last thought.

When I reawakened I heard voices. I understood what they were saying. I wanted it to be a lie. I wished it was a dream but no matter how hard I tried to pray that it was, I knew it wasn't. My tears made it through my closed eyes as they finished the list. I no longer payed them heed.

My safe place was no longer safe. Why us? Not now! But it happened anyway. The tears came harder. I had no more safe place. My heart started to hum again. I heard the beeping start up. People panicked. It didn't matter anymore.

I couldn't believe it. I might as well say it. I know that I wouldn't die. It was meant for me! That idiot! So here it goes good bye Sami, good bye Andy, goodbye Naruto, goodbye Konan, goodbye Sasuke.

**A/N: How was that? I know it's a little confusing. I'm sorry. Please rate and review!!**


	2. To be heard

When all falls down

**AN: I'm sorry for the late update! Sorry! Here! ( Trows cookies to readers) take a cookie as a token of my sorryness!**

Riiiiiinnnnng!

I opened my eyes. It was time to get ready for school it seemed. It's been a few days... I shook my head. I didn't want to think about the school shooting and how the police haven't found the person yet... I shivered. I hugged myself. I didn't want to go to school today but I had to. I went and did my morning routine. When I was done I was in the kitchen staring at the tile floor.

My mother and father both looked at me sympathetically. My mom put her hand on mine and squeezed it gently. I ignored her. She sighed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. My dad patted my shoulder and kissed my other cheek before he followed after my mom.

I chocked back a sob. I stood up and grabbed all my needed things and went outside. I stared at the car in the driveway. Ino emerged from the car. Her eyes were red and puffy. She dropped her back pack and ran to me with her arms out stretched. We hugged. We stayed like that for a long time before we both stepped back and headed to her car.

We were silent the whole way to school. We were silent until we got into the auditorium that was filled with sad faces. I sat at the end away from all my friends. Soon the principle came up to the microphone. "Good morning Kohona high students!" she said with fake enthusiasm. "I know what happened a few days ago was really frightening but the police are looking for the person that did that to our fello students." she continued. "We're going to have a few people come up and say something about one two or more of the victims." she said.

I saw that there were some parents in the gym. But the ones that caught my attention was Sasuke's family. I raised my hand without thinking. Next to his parents was his older brother, Itachi. He has been out of school for a year now. Supposably he was in college but he must have left to come here.

The principle saw my hand and called me to the stage before I had time to force it back down. "Sakura Haruno, you can come up and say something." she offered. Everyone in the room looked at me. I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked to the microphone. I planned what I was going to say without balling my eyes out.

"Um... I'm Sakura Haruno and I was there the night of the shooting and well it was vary scary and all. 2 of my best friends were killed that night. One was Naruto Uzumaki. He and I have been friends sense grade school. He always knew what to say when you need a good laugh. God..." I took a deep breath to stop the tears that were already coming. I spotted Hinata in the crowd balling her eyes out. "I miss him. The second was Konan. I always teased her, but I loved her like a sister. She and I always had P.E. together from 6th to... then." I closed my eyes again and choked back a sob.

I looked at Sasuke's family. Most of them had watery eyes. I knew Sasuke's family really well and I think they knew me really well too. The only one I didn't know a lot about was Itachi. He's always been a secret that was never to be discovered.

I stared back at the crowed in general. "That night... I was going to the prom with Sasuke Uchiha." I pulled the mic. Away and sobbed then pulled it back. "We were almost inside... I heard the gun go off a few times. Thing is it sounded like it was getting closer. I didn't run! I should have then...! Then maybe Sasuke would still be here. The gun was pointed for me!" I wiped the tears away swiftly. "I..! I don't even know what he was thinking! God Sasuke! You're so stupid! That shot was meant for me not you! If you wouldn't have pushed me away... then you would still be here! You had a whole life in front of you! All of them did!" I cried. I wiped away more tears. I looked at the Uchiha family. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, was crying so hard it looked hard to breath.

I tried to smile but I still continued to cry. "I'm sorry... if it weren't for me your son would still be here! I'm sorry!" I cried and ran out of the auditorium to cry in the girls bathroom alone.

**AN: I know I'm no good at sad parts in storys but I thought it as a little sad. How did you like it? Please rate and review! have a good day!**


End file.
